Mt. Barricade (PMU 7)
This page is for the PMU 7 Mt. Barricade. If you are looking for the PMU 6 Mt. Barricade, please go here. Mt. Barricade, commonly abbreviated as Mt. Barr or simply Barr, is a dungeon originally from PMU 6 which was later remade and added to PMU 7. This dungeon is the strongest dungeon in Exbel that is not set level and is the closest Exbel dungeon to the Tanren region. It has 30 floors with two intermissions and two main boss floors. The first intermission is a cliff lookout over PMU with a puzzle increasing in height to reach the entrance back into the dungeon, while the second is a maze filled with dead-ends to find the exit. The bosses that are in this dungeon are both mob type. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 35-55. Dungeon Parts Scenery This dungeon has three scenery sets, each with stronger Pokémon and different items. The different scenery sets involve different aspects of a battle. Low Floors The low floors of the dungeon include a lot of water with small rooms. Foggy weather is common on these floors. The ground is a dark tan color and the walls of this scenery set are a brown color. This lasts from the beginning to floor 12. Mid-Floors The mid floors of this dungeon are like the previous, however now the water appears less often. The rooms remain small but the walls now replace the water. This lasts from floor 13 to floor 15. Upper Floors The upper floors of this dungeon drastically change from the previous floors. Water is uncommon, while the dirt is grey with occasional yellow grass and rocks, the walls are light grey color. Pokemon The Pokémon vary in type, but are mostly Bug, Fighting, and Ground-type. The Pokémon range from level 5 to the mid 50s, with some able to cause different status problems. Some Pokémon are capable of immobilizing the player by attacking. Pokemon in bold are recruitable. For a full list of recruitable Pokemon, go here. Low Floors The low floors are mostly first evolution Pokémon. There are many status moves that range form Paralysis to Poison. There are also Pokémon that can immobilize the player. The Pokémon's level range from mid 30s to low 40s. The list of Pokémon are as follows: *'Diglett' *'Makuhita' *'Nidoran M' *'Nidoran F' *'Paras' *'Bonsly' Mid-Floors Some evolved Pokémon of the previous floors are introduced in these floors, such as Dugtrio and Sudowoodo. Larvitar (Level 3) rarely spawns on floors 14 and 15. The Pokémon here range from mid 30s to the mid 40s. *'Diglett' *'Makuhita' *'Nidoran M' *'Nidoran F' *'Paras' *'Bonsly' *'Heracross' *Dustox *Dugtrio *Breloom *Sudowoodo *'Larvitar(14-15F)' This part of the dungeon uses counter moves (only counter) to reflect physical moves that the player uses back at them. Immobilization and status moves still appear. Upper Floors Final stage evolved Pokémon start appearing on these floors along with the mid-floor Pokémon. Status moves are rare, mostly appearing with Parasect. This part of the dungeon uses power and attacks to beat the player, with many Pokémon capable of using moves to boost attack. *Dugtrio *Gliscor *'Gligar' *Hariyama *Parasect *'Shuckle' *'Mawile' *Nidoking *Nidoqueen *Sudowoodo *Forretress *Breloom *'Heracross' Boss Mt. Barricade has both a mini-boss and an end boss. *Hariyama(Boss) *Makuhita(Boss) The mini-boss is a group of Hariyama and Makuhita, who use Wide Guard followed by Earthquake. They appear after the mid-floors. *Tyranitar (Boss) *Gliscor (Boss) *Skarmory (Boss) *Pupitar (Boss) *Larvitar (Boss) The end boss is a gang assembled by a Tyranitar. It consists of Gliscor, Skarmory, Tyranitar, Pupitar, and Larvitar. Items The items that are found in this dungeon include the basics that an explorer needs to complete a dungeon, along with Reviver Seeds and the exclusive Oval Stone. The list of the items that could be found include but are not limited too: *Apple *Ether *Leppa Berry *Pecha Berry *Warp Orb *Reviver Seed *Poké *Lum Berry *Rebound Orb *Recycle Orb *Oval Stone (30F, Hidden In Walls) Sealed Chamber On Floor 30, you can find a Sealed Chamber that can be open with silver keys. A Hard Box can be found inside with one of the following items: *Lum Berry *Revive *Orange Silk Mystery Eggs The list of the Pokémon that can be found inside Mystery Eggs are as followed: *Shroomish *Pineco Secret Room Mt. Barricade is one of the few dungeons to offer the Secret Room. In this secret room, all the boxes are invisible. There are a total of six boxes; three boxes on the ground and three boxes inside the walls. The items that can be found are: *Canyon Band *Plain Seed *Slate Band Dungeon Objective The objective for this dungeon is, like many others, to go up the floors and beat the dungeon and boss. This dungeon also offers the exclusive Oval Stone, which cannot be obtained by any other means (other than missions), and to recruit Larvitar. Trivia *When Mt. Barricade was released in PMU 7, the mini bosses had a glitch that caused many phantom enemies to spawn. These sprites couldn't move nor attack. *This dungeon was previously released in PMU 6. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Overworld Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons